


Stood Up

by Janina



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, Jon is a sad puppy, Referenced Sex, Romance, the cheesiest cheese of all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:50:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: Jon is at a fancy restaurant waiting for his blind date to show up and takes an interest in his waitress.





	Stood Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vivilove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday, vivilove!

Jon hated blind dates. Hated them. Sometimes, he’d think he’d rather set himself on fire than go on one, and that was saying something considering he was a firefighter. Why he’d let Sam and Gilly talk him into this was beyond him. He was awkward at best with people, but stick him in this kind of situation and it was like he forgot how to form words. It was just that his mind would go a mile a minute, wanting to fill the silence, but nothing would actually pass through his lips. 

So, now here he was in a fancy restaurant that Gilly had told him was her friend’s favorite and oh, fuck. Did he remember her name? Elizabeth? Beth? … Jennifer?

Okay, yeah, he was dressed up in a black suit sitting at a table that made him feel like a giant, and he was wondering how long it’d take before he spilled something on the cream-colored tablecloth or sent his sparkling silverware to tumble to the floor. 

“Hello, welcome to Strega Prime. Can I start you off with something to drink?”

Jon looked up at the waitress and his mouth went dry. She was beautiful. Red hair pulled back in a thick braid, big blue eyes outlined in black that reminded him of a cat, and smooth alabaster skin that made him wonder if she burnt to a crisp in the sun. Her lips were painted red, and she was smiling at him. She wore black nylons, a black skirt, a white apron over the skirt, and a crisp white button down. 

“Uhhh,” Jon started. _Great, now I sound like an idiot_ , he thought. 

“Do you want to wait for your date?” she asked. 

He nodded. “Yeah, I think that would be best.”

She smiled. “At least let me get you some water?”

“Yes, that would be great, thanks.”

She nodded and left and Jon couldn’t help but watch her go. Her legs were long. Very long. And sleek and toned and he needed to stop. 

She came back with the water and poured him some in the large tumbler on the table. She smelled like something sweet and minty at the same time. 

“This is a blind date,” he blurted out. 

She stood back and just looked down at him. “I’m sure it will go well. Are you nervous?”

He nodded. “I am. I hate blind dates.”

“Then why…?”

“Friends. They convinced me.”

“Friends can be like that,” she said with a grin. “Are you sure you don’t want a drink? It might help you relax. It’ll be on the house on account of a blind date.”

Jon laughed softly. “Do I look that much of a wreck?”

“You look ready to bolt.”

He laughed again. ‘Thank you….?”

“Sansa. What would you like?”

“Um, a beer I guess?”

“I’ll even put it in a fancy glass for you.”

He smiled. “Thank you, Sansa.”

“You’re welcome…?”

“Jon. Jon Snow.”

“Excuse me, Jon Snow, and I’ll bring you that beer.”

She left again and Jon smiled as he sat back. Okay, so he could talk to her no problem. He checked his watch. His date should be here within five minutes. 

Sansa returned with the beer in a tall, slim, glass and Jon fought the urge to gulp it down. He took a few sips and watched her move about the restaurant, tending to a few patrons who had come in. It was just about dinner time, the place was going to start filling up soon. 

Soon enough, he started to relax. Liquid courage and all. Sansa returned with a basket of bread and placed it on the table with a little plate of oil that contained a hunk of garlic and some herbs. 

“In case you wanted a snack,” she said and then moved on again. 

Jon checked his watch. His date was five minutes late. 

Then fifteen. Sansa came back and asked if he wanted a refill on his beer. 

“No,” he said. “I’m good. In case my date wants wine…what’s that saying about beer and wine?”

“Beer before wine you’ll feel fine, wine before beer sick for a year,” she recited. 

He grinned. “You knew that one straight away.”

“Well, I did go to college. I think I took a class on drinking.” 

“I’m sure knowing that helps in this sort of environment.”

“Well, not really. People who come here don’t commonly drink to get drunk. They just want the best bottle we’ve got to impress the person sitting next to them.”

“I’m not like that,” Jon felt compelled to say. 

She smiled. “I didn’t think you were. Have you tried the bread, Jon?”

“I finished the bread, Sansa.”

She peered into the basket. “So you did. Would you like more?”

“Sure.”

She left and came back rather quickly with more hot rolls and a fresh plate of oil and herbs. 

Soon, his date was a half hour late and Jon was feeling a bit stuffed on rolls. And he was rather…well, he was kind of angry. And feeling like a loser. 

When another waitress came by instead of Sansa to ask if he wanted more rolls, he shook his head. “Why didn’t Sansa come over?” he asked the waitress. 

“She’s taking care of a difficult customer and asked me to come over,” the waitress said. “Stood up, huh?”

Jon gaped at her. “Did Sansa tell you I was on a blind date?”

The woman, a brunette with piercing blue eyes, nodded. “We see it all the time.”

Jon wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

“Do you think she saw you and left?”

Jon gaped again. “I didn’t, but now I do!”

The woman had the audacity to laugh just as Sansa came up. “I’m sorry, Jon,” she said. “I hope Margaery is treating you well.”

“Does everyone on the staff know I’m on a blind date?” Jon demanded, feeling rather butt hurt at the moment. 

The pair exchanged looks and Sansa rushed forward and put her hand on his shoulder. It sent a jolt through him and apparently through her for she yanked it away as though it had burned her. “Jon, I’m sorry,” she said effusively. “It’s just that you were sitting here looking so cute and nervous and we were all pulling for you. I’m sorry it didn’t work out and I’m sorry if we,” she looked pointedly at Margarey, “made you feel uncomfortable. Is there anything I can do?”

She thought he was cute. That was all Jon could really focus on. They stared at each other and finally, Jon nodded slowly. “Yes, there is.”

“Name it.”

“You can have dinner with me.”

Sansa’s eyes went wide. “You want me to have dinner with you?”

He nodded. “Yes. That’s what I want.”

Margaery nudged her, smiling giddily. “Go, San.”

Sansa ignored her. “Well, I get off in an hour….?”

“I’ll have that beer then. And an appetizer.”

“How about some oysters?” Margaery suggested. “I suggest the oysters.”

“Oysters it is,” Jon said with a firm nod. 

Sansa smiled, beamed really, and Jon broke into a smile. 

xxxxxxxx

An hour later, when Sansa’s shift ended, she joined Jon wearing a long flowing black skirt, a tight black sleeveless wraparound top, and heels. Her hair was down and wavy about her shoulders, and she had reapplied her lipstick. She slid in across from Jon. “Hi,” she said somewhat shyly. 

He smiled. “Hi.” He nodded to her. “Were you planning on going out after work? Did I disrupt plans?”

“I had a blind date too,” she said with a laugh. “But I called and cancelled.”

Jon broke into a wide smile. “That was nice of you.”

“Well, that’s just how I roll.”

Jon grimaced. “Don’t say roll.”

Sansa laughed. “Shall I recommend what to get for dinner?”

“Please.”

“And to drink?”

“By all means.”

Margaery came over, smirking, and took their order, and when she left, Sansa cocked her head to the side and said, “So, Jon. Tell me how someone like you has a hard time meeting women.”

“I’m awkward and I work odd hours. I’m a fireman.”

“Is that scary?”

“It can be. Do you work here full-time?”

Sansa sighed. “For now. I’m finishing grad school.”

“Oh? What are you going for?”

“Business management,” she said and looked around. “One day I’m going to own this place.”

Jon leaned forward. “Tell me more. Tell me everything about you.”

She smiled. “Only if you do the same.”

“I promise.”

xxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later, Jon rolled off Sansa onto his back and stared up at her bedroom ceiling. They were both panting. Jon was pretty sure he was already in love with Sansa. And it wasn’t the sex. It was everything. She was smart, funny, driven, and was easy to talk to. And those legs wrapped around him just perfect. 

Now she rolled over and cuddled into his side. “Will you stay?” she asked softly. 

“I would like to,” he said. 

She smiled. “Good.” She propped herself up on her elbow and peered down at him. “Jon?”

“Yeah?” he murmured, gazing up at her reverently. 

“I’m really glad your date bailed on you.”

“Me too, Sansa,” he murmured and drew her down for a kiss. “Me too.”


End file.
